Dies Irae
by AmS5
Summary: They thought he was lucky. He was. They thought he was happy. Somewhat. They know he is controlled. He is. What they don't know, is the chains are starting to rust. All that is needed is a simple pull. The day of Judgement for Dark and Light is near. Blood will be the ink which writes the stories of war. The sword of Gryffindor awaits.
1. Chapter 1 : The Awakening

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. Just a college student, do not sue !**  
**

**Chapter 1 : The Awakening**

* * *

A mindless walk. That's exactly what it was. His mind was filled with thoughts more unruly and disorganized than the mop that covered his head. He needed to get out of human contact for a while and that is what he was doing.

Dumbledore. A deep feeling of resentment came over him at the name of the ancient wizard. The only one who Voldemort feared. The paragon of Light. The grandfather who loved all his children. The Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot, purveyor of justice. Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, ambassador for his nation and leader of wizards. The master manipulator.

Harry James Potter was under no delusions now. The innocence had been lost. The version of sanity or normalcy that he was living under, no matter how fucked up it was, had got blown to smithereens. His life was nothing but a chess piece. A white side and a black side. Light and Dark. Dumbledore and Voldemort. Two wizards who wanted different things but were themselves controlled by a stupid glass orb, container of ramblings of his Divination professor. It was a positively life altering feeling.

The Prophecy was everything that mattered to Dumbledore. Oh yes, he cared about Harry, it was all over his face. Anguish clearly visible, but he had his priorities covered. Harry was 16, compliant and looked up to the great wizard as his mentor in everything. From problems with Voldemort, his visions, his insecurities to his choice of friends. He had his perfect Golden Boy of Gryffindor.

Harry had just seen his godfather sent through the veil in the death chamber, fought Death Eaters and had failed an attempt by Voldemort to possess him, only to come back to Hogwarts and be dumped with the knowledge that he was the only one destined to end the war. It was the final straw. Harry Potter had just lost faith in the leaders of the light and the Wizarding world.

He went out of the school and towards the lake and sat in one of his favourite thinking spots. His mind recalling events of the past week. Their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, a certain Dolores Umbridge had taken evil to a whole new level by assigning her own personal guard, the Inquisitorial Squad to ambush their DA session where Harry was teaching the Patronus charm to at least 50 students. As the DA was illegal according to rules set by Umbridge, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was charged with treason against the ministry. He however was probably the most powerful wizard in the country and showed exactly that by disappearing and evading arrest in front of 3 Aurors, Umbridge and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself.

Once Dumbledore was gone, chaos ruled the school as the students took it upon themselves to make the lives of Umbridge and her squad filled with pranks and dissent. The other teachers, who loathed Umbridge just as much, either ignored the pranks or, as in the case of the Transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall, helped carry them out. Suffice to say, the next couple of days were extremely distressing for Madam Umbridge, the Undersecretary to the Minister and acting Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Then the incident happened. During his end of term History of Magic exam, Harry had a vision of his Godfather, Sirius Black being taken to the Department of Mysteries and tortured by none other than Voldemort himself. He tried to verify if his vision was true by using the fire in Umbridge's office to communicate with Sirius, the elf Kreacher told him that he was gone and the Dark Lord had him. It never occurred to Harry that he was the Black family elf, famous for their cunning. Convinced that Sirius was at the ministry, Harry then told his five closest friends what he saw and how he spoke to Kreacher. Ron Weasley, his best friend since he entered the wizarding world, his sister Ginny Weasley, a girl who had a huge crush on him but grew over it and became a great friend, Neville Longbottom, a shy but brave boy who Harry had personally taught to fight, Luna Lovegood, the odd, eccentric Ravenclaw who was as brilliant and fanciful as the creatures she came up with and Hermione Granger, his girlfriend.

The thought made him a little uneasy. Hermione was practically his conscience. Speaking for him when he was doubted by all and sundry, making sure he kept up his magical education, the brains behind the supposed "Golden Trio" and known by many as the smartest witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts since Lily Potter, formerly Evans. She was the first line of defense against anything that was thrown Harry's way.

Now, it made him uncomfortable.

He did not need an anchor now. He had a prophecy hanging over his head which practically screamed "kill or be killed". He needed independent thought. Unbiased, practical solutions which had little to do with research and more to do with survival. He did not want to be shielded. He wanted to know how to end the evil of all evils and he will not do that by learning books up to 5th year Hogwarts curriculum.

He also did not want people close to him championing his status quo. He will not rot at the Dursleys anymore. He had to find a way around under age magic laws and secure premises to train his skinny arse off. He did not need his advisors telling him to trust the Headmaster, to continue his Occlumency with Snape (he had a feeling Snape's techniques made Voldemort's deception easier).

Finally, he needed to understand the Dark Arts. If he was to defeat the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindelwald, he needed to know how he wields his power. For he knew that "love" will not be enough. It was a preposterous thought, scoffed Harry. Love is an emotion which could be used to drive a spell or a power like the Patronus. It can be used as a catalyst but not the actual curse which would defeat Death Eaters and Voldemort.

All of these points led to one simple conclusion. Hermione Granger could not be trusted anymore. Neither can Ron Weasley. His girlfriend of 2 years was exceptionally gifted, but had an unwavering faith in societal justice and leader of the light. In fact, she would be horrified if Harry were to even mention his desire to delve into the Dark Arts. As for Ron, he was the atypical Gryffindor. Fiercely loyal, brave to point of recklessness and had a deep seated dislike of anything Dark. A conversation with anyone of Slytherin house would send him into paralysis from shock.

Hermione coddled him. Made his life easier to live in and if there were no Voldemort and his damn prophecy, if Harry's parents were alive and he lived a comfortable life, she would have been the perfect match for him. Yes, he loved her. She was but his best friend and fellow conspirator in their adventures up until now, but this was not child's play anymore. The feeling of the reaper's scythe constantly lingering over his head was real.

In simple words he needed to become free.

So lost was Harry in his thoughts, he did not notice her sneaking up on him. He was startled when a soft voice next to him said; "you brood too much".

Looking up, he saw Ginny Weasley staring down at him with a small smile and her backpack slung over the shoulders. He allowed a smile of his own and said "Introspection is the literal food for thought".

She laughed softly and sat down next to him. "And what, may I ask has made Harry Potter's thoughts so hungry that they need self analysis of such brooding kind"?

"Life". Was the one word answer she got.

"Well Camus, what about the life of the destroyer of Basilisks and conqueror of Horntails has left him so broody"?

"The fact that I just lost the last parental figure I could have imagined and was not good enough to stop it".

Ginny lifted up a delicate eyebrow. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and said, "We were so stupid Gin. I was unbelievably stupid and we all saw today what happens when actions taken without conscious thought can be the start of most catastrophes. Hermione told me that the whole dream of Voldemort torturing Sirius could be just a ruse as Dumbledore predicted. There is a reason I was supposed to learn Occlumency after all."

Ginny stretched her slender legs out and crossed them. She gazed at the Black Lake for a short while but ultimately looked at Harry with a thoughtful expression. Then she sighed said, "Harry, I know that Ron, Hermione and if I'm right, Dumbledore have already given their opinion on the fact that you're holding yourself responsible for the disaster that was our trip to the DoM. Am I correct"?

"Well yes, they have tried drilling the notion that it was not my fault Sirius died into my head and I presume you're going to give me the same speech again right? Let's have it then, go on".

"You shouldn't presume so much Harry. It makes you look like an arse when your presumptions are wrong. It wasn't completely your fault, but you have to take some blame. You are not to blame that Voldemort succeeded in fooling you. Trust me, I know what that feels like. You are also not to blame for Sirius's death. Why was Sirius playing with Bellatrix, taunting her like a baby when he knew she was probably the most dangerous witch alive in Britain? He should have taken her more seriously."

"So Sirius died because he wasn't very serious when death was calling". Harry interrupted with a ghost of a smile.

Ginny smiled as well. "Gallows humor? Who are you and what have you done to Harry Potter, the Golden Gryffindor?" Harry snorted at that.

"Let me continue Harry. Yes, it wasn't your fault that Sirius died. But it is your responsibility to make sure you were prepared before we ran off to confront Voldemort and his death eaters. This is your 5th year at Hogwarts Harry and every year is filled with threats against you and your friends left right and center. Why is it that the best offensive spells you know are the ones taught in your age and never an advanced one? Why do you not have the self preservation of making sure that your knowledge of magic is on par with the constant threats against your life?" Ginny had wondered this for over a year now and wanted to know.

Harry rubbed his face with his hands. He knew what she said was true. "I know Gin. I guess the reason is it was all a convenient existence. Dumbledore recently told me that he wanted a normal childhood for me. Though I am starting to understand the layers of that man's character more and more. I was unloved as a child. Neglected, not abused, much. A direct result was that I formed a very strong bond with the first two people of my age that I encountered and the pseudo grandfather camouflage that Dumbledore was so adept at. I listened to them and let them influence me as I was gullible. It's not until yesterday that I have found out the reasons behind those manipulations."

"From my first year, I had a best friend and the best 'mate' any child starved for affection would have stuck to like a leech. I believed that the magical world is beautiful. I loved Quidditch because I was good at it. That was the subject most hard worked at during my first 3 years. Not Charms, Transfiguration or Defense against the Dark Arts. Oh I did pick up the spells pretty easily, but I never paid any attention to becoming the masters of Transfiguration my father was at Hogwarts or a Charms mistress like my mother. I listened to the old bat Trelawney predicting my death every other class because me and Ron loved 'easy study' and had Mia as our anchor. We also wanted more time for flying and Quidditch practice".

"The only 'Advanced' skills I have honed is because I was extremely vulnerable to Dementors. I literally begged Remus to teach me the Patronus charm as they were my greatest fear at that time. The ease with which I took to it should have been a catalyst for my transformation from an average student to a good one, as like you say, self preservation demanded it. But again, I let my friends and figureheads I respected do the thinking for me. Mia was too happy driving me to make sure I knew about the coursework but got really uncomfortable whenever I hinted signs of performing better than her. Unloved boy's instincts kicked in and I went back to being the average Gryffindor with exceptional talent and luck again."

Ginny sat there with her mouth open in a shocked expression. Harry had never opened up and talked about his life in such clarity to anyone else but Ron and Hermione. After a few seconds though the shock wore off and she realized that this can be a turning point in Harry's life as well as of those close to him. She had to tread very carefully here and keep him talking without pushing him.

"Harry, there is one thing I do not understand. If you, as a child were so starved for friendship and affection, wouldn't having more than 3 close friends ultimately benefit you? Yet, after Ron and Hermione, you never looked like wanting to expand your friendship circle. In fact, after the troll debacle right from my fist year, I have never seen you three away from each other. Even when Ron, the prat came out of hiding in the Triwizard tournament, Hermione was the only one you were seen close to. Whenever I wanted to talk to you at length, I was always rebuffed. Either by Ron's over protectiveness or Hermione's raised judgmental eyebrow. I can tell you that a lot of other students feel the same way. Why didn't you come out and seek new friends?"

Harry blinked, and then let out a humorless chuckle. "You know Gin, you're the first person in five years to ask me that question. I'll be honest with you. Last 24 hours have been rather enlightening for me. Along with dealing with the loss of Sirius, I have been informed of things. Things that make so much more sense now that you think about it. I'll tell you about them but let me answer your question first. "

"Frankly speaking, my whole life right from after the night my parents were murdered has been a very carefully constructed chess match. I have had little to no control over elementary things such as home, affection while growing up, friends, self development and most importantly, independent thought. I have been told to do things and I have done them without questioning why. My lack of social circle is one of those aspects that have been very carefully controlled by the powers that be. It has all been an elaborate setup by the ultimate master manipulator, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry glanced at Ginny, expecting her to be shocked or outraged, but there was just a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few seconds, however she smiled at his befuddled expression and said; "Really Harry, after the first year I had at Hogwarts, do you expect me to ignore the subtle signs of manipulation that can happen around us? I knew you were being consciously kept apart from people and influenced into doing whatever you were supposed to be. What I did not know is who was doing it and why. Now that you have confirmed my suspicions, I should be mad at myself for not figuring out sooner."

Harry knew he shouldn't be surprised. But he was and with surprise came a deep seated resentment for everyone contributing to his life up until now. The Boy who Lived, Golden Gryffindor, Dumbledore's boy through and through. It was all a carefully constructed mirage and it hurt to know that he had not only allowed it, but openly encouraged it.

Well, not anymore.

Ginny continued. "Do you have the Map with you Harry?"

Harry fished out the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and activated it. When Ginny asked her to look for Ron and Hermione he found them in the Headmaster's suite. He raised an eyebrow at that but Ginny just sighed.

"They do that almost every week. Updating Dumbledore about everything from your physical health to your thoughts and any new developments. They've been doing it every since your third year, my second. I don't know if Dumbledore asked them to encourage the fact that they should be your only confidants but that is when this exclusivity in your friendship started. You were always free to speak to anyone in the school but just as they tried to get close to you, they were either met by Ron or Hermione telling them to leave you alone. I speak from personal experience."

That was the final straw for Harry. He got up and started pacing while muttering about experiences where he thought people like Ginny, Susan Bones, Neville and a few others trying to hold a conversation with him only to be called away by either Ron demanding something other flying or Quidditch or Hermione wanting to spend time alone with him. He had dismissed those incidents with just a shrug. Who wouldn't want to fly with his best mate or go to a secluded place and enjoy a good old snog with his girlfriend? In light of Ginny's revelations, all of it made sense. It was also making him very angry. He decided he was done being the typical Gryffindor and would not rush into confronting his best friends. He needed new friends and allies who encouraged independent thought and discouraged confinement. He needed space away from Ron and Hermione.

He decided he would start with Ginny. She was smart. Not book smart like Hermione who based her thought process on research and academia but street smart. She was more practical and honest about her opinions and never took any of Harry's moods. She was the one who called him out on his brooding after the attack on Arthur Weasley in the DoM and she always made sure she was there for him, even when it required risk and rule breaking. She did it all without judgment.

"Gin, I want to tell you something but I am wary of certain people getting that information out of your head. Do you know what Occlumency is?"

Ginny smiled and inclined her head in affirmative. "You do not resist a possession from the wraith of Voldemort without building up natural defenses in your mind. Besides, Hermione is not the only one who studies vague and obscure branches of magic. I can be very book loving when I want to be."

Another point in her favor.

"Right. So you remember what the object of fascination for all the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself was at the DoM?" Harry had started pacing again.

Ginny had an idea where this was going. "Yes, I believe it was a prophecy that got smashed while we were escaping. I assume you are the subject of it?"

He stopped and stared at her. He really should not have been surprised. Ginny was always a perceptive girl. "Yes. Me and The Dark Lord Voldemort himself. To put it succinctly,I am destined to _'vanquish_' him, I have a _'power he knows not'_ and _'neither can live while the other survives'._ The damn thing is the reason why my parents were attacked back when they died. Dumbledore tells me of an ancient blood protection my mum used on me which was the reason the killing curse was reflected back to Voldemort. He also assumes that the 'power' referred in the prophecy is 'love'. Now you tell me, how does an average, unskilled wizard deal with Voldemort using the power of 'love'? Do I quote hymns and sonnets in his wake or just hug the stuffing out of him?"

The redhead wasn't completely shocked by the revelation of the prophecy. But she was alarmed. She was astounded that Dumbledore, the wizard who is the figurehead of the fight against the dark lord could be so callous and negligent when the future of wizarding Britain was concerned. It was all centered around Harry, she realized with a sad resignation. Dumbledore made sure that the only weapon against Voldemort was effectively in his pocket right from the time his parents were killed. It was quite a revelation to see the greatest wizard of the century (or so he was called) act in such a powerless manner to wholly put stock in the words of a prophecy. Her faith in the headmaster took another big dent.

She got up and stopped his pacing by grabbing his shoulders. She looked him in the eye and said; "Harry, I know you understand the implications of it all right? It is kill or be killed. This will not be achieved by 'love' as I am sure you would have figured it out. You aren't that dumb."

Harry smiled. "I know Gin. Just like I know that this is just another one of those damn strategies of Dumbledore to withhold information as much as possible and drop it on me like at the most inopportune of times. I have to grow as a wizard and become capable of dealing with Voldemort and his boot lickers who throw about Unforgivables like candy. I need to toughen up and increase my physical and magical development enough so that the next time I meet them, I should be able to fight fire with fire."

Watching the determination set his jaw, Ginny smiled lightly hugged him. Just as she was pulling away, she looked into his eyes and said; "If you are prepared to do everything it takes to end this war. I Ginevra molly Weasley swear on my life and my magic to help you in any and every way I can". Just as the oath was completed, a golden glow surrounded both of the them and then dissipated.

Again, Harry was shocked. Ginny saw his expression and laughed softly.

"Honestly Harry, you are suspicious of two of the closest people you have been with for years. The oath I just took will make sure that you never place me in the same category. Also, I think you could do well with some unconditional support and a regular kick up the arse."

Genuinely touched, Harry hugged Ginny again and said; "Thank you Gin. The oath wasn't really necessary but I guess you are right. The seeds of doubt can be planted by anyone and it will make sure I never distrust you."

"Alright then, I think that should be enough for today. Tomorrow we start with figuring out how to help you win this war."

Ever since he heard the prophecy, Harry did not experience one emotion until now. Hope.


	2. Chapter 2 : The First Pull of Chains

**Disclaimer :** Nobody who owns a third grade PC can own Harry Potter. Go away.

**Chapter 2: The First Pull of Chains**

* * *

The sleep was surprisingly dreamless. Harry got up early, had showered and was ready for classes by 7 AM. This meant, he had a couple of hours to burn. So he went down his dorm into the common room and found Hermione propped up at her usual chair with a fifth year charms textbook in her hand.

After a couple of years of dating, her predictability of being an early riser just so that she can devour another textbook was still a bit endearing. Then again, half her charm was her intelligence and intellect. Which made what the conversation he was about to have a really difficult one. He didn't know for sure if he loved her, but she was the only one he was even close to be affectionate with. She was special.

He sat down next to her as she looked up from the book and smiled. Taking in his somber expression, she frowned and asked; "What's wrong Harry?"

"How are you Mia? I checked with Madam Pomphrey yesterday and she said your cut had all but healed. You still need to rest though."Harry reached out for her and carefully pulled her close to him.

Hermione hugged him, sighed and said; "The wound still hurts whenever I stand up or lie down, but that is expected because any activity that stretches my torso will cause a little pain until the cut is fully healed. I am taking the potions and hopefully the pain will go away in less than 2 days."

"That's good. You should make sure you get plenty of rest or you might damage the wound before it's healed."

Hermione smiled. "Why not Harry? I could be just like you now. Scars of honor and all that."

Harry sighed. It was time. "Mia, there is something very important that I want to talk to you about. Let's go to the Room of Requirement if you are up to it."

Hermione was alerted by Dumbledore that Harry will tell her the contents of the prophecy when he is ready. She thought it was time. She slowly got up and they walked toward the seventh floor and entered the room made into a cozy living room. Hermione sat on a plush velvet sofa while Harry sat next to her.

"Mia, this will be really tough for me to explain, so I do not want you interrupting me. You can ask your questions once I am done. Alright?" Harry knew he had to tell her the prophecy. Dumbledore must have informed her that I knew the contents and not sharing it will just make her more angry and suspicious. He did not want that. Even if he called off their relationship, he needed her as his best friend.

Hermione nodded so Harry went on. "I heard the full prophecy once I was back from the DoM in the headmaster's office. He was the one it was made to by Professor Trelawney. It goes like this:

'"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Hermione Granger considered herself a very smart girl. Maybe it was because of her love for academia or her reputation as being the best in her classes ever since she joined her primary school. She was not snobbish about it, but made sure she kept up her reputation by trying to absorb most of the knowledge available to her. It was a slight against her intellect when someone else questioned her knowledge. It was also the reason why she had dropped Divination from her classes in third year. She considered it a waste of time.

So now when faced with the fact that Trelawney, her divination professor had made an actual prophecy which essentially foretells the destinies of both her boyfriend, Harry and the Dark Lord, she was shocked and did not know what to do. She was deathly afraid of trying to analyze what the words of the prophecy meant. One thing was for sure, she would not back down. She would help Harry in every way she can and win this war.

Harry watched her expression change from shocked to saddened to determined and smiled. 'She would fight what I am about to do with tooth and nail.' He mused. Nevertheless, he had to do what was decided.

"Mia, I am sure you understand the burden placed on me. I am an untrained, underdeveloped teenager of a wizard destined to fight the most powerful foe since Grindelwald. The battle will be finished by the death of either of us. I have no qualms on fighting the bastard. He killed my parents so it is personal for me. But I will also need all the help I can get. My priorities in life should change. I must work harder in classes, study advanced magic and understand what will be the 'power' mentioned in the prophecy. Dumbledore says it is 'love' but I would really like to get your view on how 'love' can help me defeat Voldemort. I do not even understand the concept of love, really. I was never shown love as a child and the only form of affection I feel is for you. You are my best friend. Is that what love is? I haven't got a clue."

Hermione mentally cursed the Dursleys for Harry's upbringing. She never agreed with the headmaster on his views about Harry's relatives but Dumbledore always had a logical explanation on why he had to stay there. The ancient blood protection that Lily Potter had invoked by her sacrifice was still alive where the only living blood relative of her called home. Petunia Dursley was a nasty woman, but sometimes, it just had to be ignored for Harry's own protection.

Harry continued. He had to press his point across. "Tell me Mia, what, other than blind luck has been on my side ever since I have started at Hogwarts? I have been put against a possessed Professor, battled a Basilisk, faced a horde of Dementors and fought Voldemort and his inner circle with nothing more than a schoolboy's skills. I need to be stronger. I have to be better. I have to surpass all the limitations that have been placed on me."

Hermione had a feeling of dread growing inside her. She knew of Harry's obsessive and stubborn nature and knew that once he set his mind to something, he will move every mountain just to achieve his goal. With slight trepidation, she asked him; "what do you plan on doing Harry?"

Harry took a deep calming breath and continued." I think we should break up Mia. Hear me out before you say anything. Hogwarts is crawling with spies of Death Eaters and now that Voldemort's return has been made public, he would stop at nothing to start hunting people close to me and their families. I would never want to push you away but for now, I need to make sure that Voldemort understands it's just me against him. After Sirius, he will not get any more ammunition of hurting me through people close to me. "

Hermione should not have been surprised. Harry did wear his nobility on his sleeve and this new burden on his soul just added to it. Before she could protest, he continued.

"I've also got some disturbing recollections from people who tell me that you and Ron have been consciously keeping other students away from becoming close to me. I do not know if you're doing it on Dumbledore's orders or some twisted logic of your own, it stops now." His tone had hardened.

Hermione's eyes were wide now. How did Harry find out Dumbledore's handiwork? She knew Harry would someday figure out the selective isolation Ron and she forced upon him. He was not stupid and would have read the signs soon enough if not for the numerous distractions. What was shocking was that Harry had an idea that it was Dumbledore's wish to protect him from outside influence. Hermione knew that Harry did not have a clue about the wizarding world. Not just about the various customs and traditions but basic history and values.

In her third year, Dumbledore had called in Ron and her in his office and explained a lot of wizarding practices still prevalent in the society. The concepts of slavery, aristocracy and life debts still held much power in magical Britain and the headmaster wanted Harry to be kept away from any negative influence. Maybe it was a little controlling, but who would want to educate themselves in traditions of the medieval kind!

As a result of that discussion, Hermione and Ron became Harry's official sounding boards and he accepted the situation without any problems. It looked alright at the time but Harry was angry now. She had to bring the situation under control. Too much was at stake!

"Harry, I am your girlfriend and your best friend. Why would you think anything I or Ron did was not intended in your best interests? You were ignorant of the wizarding world and latched on to any information given to you. We didn't think it was the best idea for any and every one to influence you or take advantage of you because of your status as the Boy-Who-Lived. We also knew you didn't enjoy your fame and most people wanted to become your friend just because of that. How can you think we were wrong?!"

Harry rubbed his temples. This was just what he did not need.

"Mia, you were wrong because you made decisions about my life without informing me or consulting me. You say you kept me away from outside influence, but how much did you, Ron and Dumbledore influence my life and look where that has led me. My main goal at the start of school up until now has been to do reasonably well in studies but excel in Quidditch. Who has taught me that? Ron. I ignore Snape's constant insulting me and my parents and still do not react to his bullying. Who has taught me that? You. I do not push my limits and have no extra knowledge about defense against the constant attacks I face every year. Who has made sure of that? Dumbledore. "

"I am sick and tired of being pushed around this path and led towards that one. This situation with the prophecy is much too big for me to handle and I need to educate myself and get trained for combat. You will frown at a lot of my choices as will Dumbledore. But make no mistake, from now on, my life is mine to live. And you can convey my message to both Ron and Dumbledore."

Hermione just sat there, stunned and with her head in hands, contemplating what just happened. Harry, his best friend and boyfriend for 2 years had just told her that he did not agree with her choices made for him. She still wasn't consciously thinking of them as decisions made in her favor rather than his. He had broke up with her and told her to leave him alone while he prepares for war. She knew she couldn't change his mind as soon as she saw the determined glint in his eye. Now she just wanted to talk to the headmaster about what to do next.

"You're still my best friend and very special to me Mia", Harry continued."But your actions have made it really hard for me to trust you. I will always seek your advice and you will always be a very important part of me, but you are not controlling the way I live my life anymore. I suggest you think about whatever I have said, discuss it with Ron and then decide where your loyalties lie."

"There is a war coming. And I am in the middle of it. Also, beware that my ideologies have taken a sharp turn away from coinciding with those of the headmaster. So the job for you is simple. Consider every situation, talk to the headmaster, oh yes, I know about your weekly "Harry updates" to him. It's called spying and I am disappointed that the two people closest to me were acting like that. Chose your options carefully Mia. I need you by my side but not as a Dumbledore influenced puppet. I need my best friend."

With that, he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Enlightenment

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any characters mentioned in the story. The kickass plot is all mine.

**Chapter 3 :** Enlightenment

* * *

Harry left the Room of Requirement frowning, deep in thought. It was still a bit of time left for the classes so he went to the Great Hall so he can have some breakfast. He saw Ron sitting there just about to finish his meal. He walked up to him and whispered "Mia wants to talk. Room of Requirement. Go." Ron gave him a surprised look but did as he was told.

Harry knew he couldn't confront Ron the same way he did Hermione. Ron was more impulsive and temperamental and Harry was afraid it would cause a row big enough to make him uncomfortable for the rest of the school year. Hermione would inform him of everything and head off his anger in some other direction until he cools down. She was the one who dealt with Ron when he was in one of his temper tantrums. Made him wonder why she was his girlfriend when she always had such an effect on Ron.

He spotted Ginny sitting a few seats away give him a curious look. He walked towards her and said; "Remember the thing we wanted to sort out, I'm going towards the Black Lake where I was last night. Bring people along if you think it will help." Ginny gave him a smile and a nod so he walked away after picking up some sandwiches.

It took about fifteen minutes for Ginny to come up with 3 other people. Neville, Luna and Susan. Harry smiled at them and they all sat next to around him in a circle. There was a few seconds of silence where they stared at each other, then Harry coughed and said; "First of all, I would like to apologize if the actions of Ron or Hermione kept any of you away from forming a better friendship with me. It was not my intention to ignore any of you."

Susan just raised an eyebrow while Neville and Luna looked at each other, then at Ginny, who just shrugged. Finally Luna spoke.

"There is something different about you. Your thoughts are much clearer."

"So, finally figured out what was happening all this while?" Asked Neville.

"More like reality being shoved into my face."Harry snorted as he pointed at Ginny, who stretched her legs forward and leaned back against the tree, enjoying the sunlight. Harry had a sudden image of fire as sunlight reflected off her hair. He looked away.

"We know it wasn't your fault Harry. We had guessed it wasn't your idea. You were never impolite nor avoided any of us. It was those two who made sure our talks never progressed from casual friendship and tutoring during the DA."Susan continued.

"So everyone but me had an idea of what was going on. Those blinders must have been real tight."Harry muttered darkly.

Ginny looked at his expression and said; "So Harry, judging the look on your face when you came in the Great Hall this morning, I take it that Hermione has been informed of your enlightenment?"

"Indeed she has. And now is the time to bring all of you into the secret, if you are prepared to help me. Before I do that, I need to make sure Snape or Dumbledore do not get this information. Do any of you know what Occlumency is?"

Susan lifted a delicate eyebrow. "I am the niece of the Head of DMLE Harry. I stumble around a lot of secrets at home which have to be protected. I was trained in Occlumency ever since I was 10."

Luna also replied in the affirmative. "When my mum died, I was taken for grief counseling to a mind healer. She was a licensed Legilimens and when she used it on me, she told me that all she could find was a jumbled web of thoughts. Maybe I side effect of the explosion that killed mum. So I am immune to Legilimency."

"Heir to House Longbottom here" Neville said. "As a future member of the Wizengamot with the option of taking a seat in just over a year, I am trained in Occlumency by Gran."

"And you know my story". Ginny continued with a smile.

"Alright then. Susan, as you must have heard, I, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny went to the Department of Mysteries and confronted Voldemort and his death eaters." Then he recounted all the events and revelations including the prophecy, his absolute isolation from Dumbledore's supposed path and his distancing from Ron and Hermione.

Predictably, Neville and Susan were horrified. Luna though sat like there was not a care in the world. Only a hardened texture of her eyes betrayed any emotion. Ginny already knew it all, still clenched her fists in anger.

It was Susan who broke the silence. "But that is close to treason from Dumbledore! This prophecy contains information valuable to our national security and he has kept it only to himself! I know a lot of the ministry is Death Eater territory but there are people like my aunt in higher places who would be enraged that this prophecy was not shown to her. We could have helped you prepare, trained our resources and a lot of other steps if only it was disclosed!"

Harry sighed. "I know Susan. It astounds me to believe that not only did Dumbledore hide such a life altering information from me until it was too late, he gambled with my life by his games and manipulations. Even if he thought of me as a pawn or a weapon in the wizarding chess game, he put too much at stake. First year, if only had Quirrel fired a curse before I touched him, second year if only was Fawkes a minute late and so many other instances."

"Dumbledore has acted in a very careless manner and I am reaping the results of it. The good part in all of this is, I am aware now. Though I lost my godfather, I will make sure I do my best so that no one else dies 'protecting' me. I need training for war and I need to learn what I am up against. This means me becoming aware of the Dark Arts. Also, it is 'kill or be killed' for me, and I intend to finish off the snake faced bastard. The more Death Eaters I take out with him the better."

"Good. And we will help you every step of the way." Said Ginny. Susan and Luna nodded. Harry smiled gratefully. Neville was still silent and had a thoughtful expression on his face. After some time, he spoke.

"It could so easily have been me, couldn't it?" Neville stared at Harry.

"Yes Nev, it could have been you. Then Voldemort put too much thought in the wordings and chose me, a half blood like him to mark as his supposed 'vanquisher'."

Neville nodded and then with a determined clap on Harry shoulder, promised, "The House of Longbottom will always stand with the House of Potter."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

"Thank you guys. The first thing I need to do is collect more information. Neville, you just promised to support the House of Potter. What is that?"

Neville's eyes bulged out and Susan's jaw dropped. Ginny frowned while Luna's lips thinned.

"What do you mean Harry? Surely you would know your impending responsibilities and inheritance left to you by your parents as the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter?" Neville was horrified.

"Nev, you know that I have been kept away from any details of the Wizarding world and my heritage. How exactly do I inform myself of my so called responsibilities of House Potter when I don't even know it existed!" Harry said with no fewer amounts of exasperation and anger.

Ginny saw the signs of a Harry Potter temper explosion and intervened. "Harry, House Potter is the one you were born into. Wizarding society is pretty much an aristocracy. It's divided on class based structure indicative of wealth, standing and political clout. My house is the Noble House of Weasley from my father's side and the Ancient House of Prewitt from my mother's side as the heirs of Prewitt House, my uncles Fabian and Gideon are dead."

Susan continued. "As Ginny said, the Wizarding society is divided into 3 classes of Houses. With each House taking a corresponding number of Wizengamot votes. All heirs can become members of the Wizengamot by taking their seat once they achieve Majority. The classes are Ancient House, Noble House and Ancient and Noble House. Again, it is determined by the chronology of each house in the Wizengamot. There are only five Ancient and Noble Houses. The Potters, Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass and Black. "

"That's right." Neville said. "The Ancient and Noble Houses are the oldest ones in Wizarding Britain and have considerable wealth. All of them are pureblood houses. An Ancient and Noble House seat carries 5 votes in the Wizengamot. Noble House carries 3 and Ancient House carries 2. This system has been in place since the start of the British Ministry of Magic, back in the era of King Arthur and his knights. Our ancestors were one of the founding members and political figures who were trusted by Merlin himself to carry the Ministry forward."

Harry frowned. "So this political structure has been followed ever since Camelot? Doesn't it make the society supremely antiquated? Also, I can see a clear bias in favor of pure blood families when you look at Wizengamot Houses. Due to their seniority as per chronology, Muggle Born wizards and witches would be at a distinct disadvantage in the formation of Magical laws and the running of the country".

Susan frowned. "So this is what happens when you spend years being brainwashed by a headstrong, idealistic Muggle Born. Harry, do you really think Wizarding world would not have progressed or adapted to the changing dynamics of blood status in all these years? The class strata are only for Wizengamot members having 2 votes or more. There are 25 votes available to the Ancient and Noble Houses. Five votes each. 30 votes are available to the 10 Noble Houses and 50 votes to the remaining 25 Ancient Houses."

"Ever since there has been a gradual increase in the Muggle Born contingent, the Wizengamot has always voted to allow a proportionate number of single vote seats which minor houses occupy to various noteworthy Muggle Born wizards and witches. Prejudices have always been there, but it's only since Voldemort's influence within the Ministry right from the first war that the numbers of MuggleBorns have started diminishing."

"Voldemort enabled the darker, prejudiced Block of Wizengamot gain the amount of power which was unmatched by their Light side and Neutral counterparts. Most of the Ancient Houses and Noble Houses were either threatened to vote for the laws passed by that faction or just erased by murder."

"When Voldemort disappeared in 1981 after the attack on your family, the darker faction had already accumulated considerable wealth and influence to buy their freedom off Fudge's pocket. Things have improved a bit but the divide is still there with the darker factions trying to pass off discriminatory laws every second session and the light countering it. The neutral faction has increased in number but they prefer to stay away from conflict."

"So, to sum it all up. There is more discrimination and prejudice towards muggleborns not because our laws are antiquated, but because the Ministry is controlled by the Dark faction, most of who look down upon muggleborns and muggles in general. They are bigoted, but have the control of the ministry by way of bribery and corruption. Now that Voldemort is back, it is only expected to get worse."

Harry absorbed all the information with rapt attention. He again cursed the controlling elements in his life for him not being able to know these things before. At a sudden thought, he frowned.

"Susan, you said each Ancient and Noble House has 5 votes each. Who has the power to vote on behalf of the Potters and the Blacks since Sirius' unjust incarceration?"

"Well Harry, since you are still a minor, your magical guardian has the power of the Potter votes. I assume the headmaster is controlling your votes too since he has been playing about with everything else in your life".

"Another important piece of information kept away from me by Dumbledore". White hot anger surged through his veins at the thought of Dumbledore pushing his own political agenda for all these years using his family's stature. Of course the original Death Eaters would have been pardoned. Magical species ignored. Vampires branded as Dark Creatures while werewolves surviving just on a technicality of transforming only on a full moon.

Ginny sensed Harry's impending explosion and squeezed his shoulder. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, trying to remain calm.

After about a minute, Harry calmed down. He looked at the 4 people gathered around him and in a determined voice asked. "So, the society is controlled and if status quo remains, we are headed towards a terrible war resulting in loss of life and resources of epic proportions. The result rests solely on me. You four are my first attempt at gaining friends and allies to carve out my future path. Tell me, how do we start fixing things?"

Everyone was thoughtful for a few minutes before Luna broke the silence. "Harry, the first thing you need to do is start fixing yourself up. Get a healthy mind and body and start practicing your magic more naturally. You have always been great at the practical side of spell casting. Now, remove your Hermione crutch and get yourself comfortable in the theoretical side as well. An understanding of how we command our magic is different for all of us. You need to identify your strengths and weaknesses as a wizard."

Ginny continued, "Indeed Harry. You have to make yourself into Voldemort's equal. Right now, you are not. Also, Hogwarts education does not cover topics that will be needed to win this war. I was speaking with Tonks the other day and she said that ever since Fudge brought in his pardon and recovery laws, fully endorsed by Dumbledore I might add, the knowledge of combating fire with fire against the Death Eaters is limited to only a small amount of Aurors. Mad Eye, Shacklebolt, Tonks herself and a couple of others."

"Ginny is right Harry." Neville said. "There are very few wizards left who would willingly train you in the more 'esoteric' magic which will be essential to combat Voldemort. I can suggest my uncle Algie who has contacts within the Ministry Unspeakables but I'm afraid you would have to do it without Fudge or other dark elements in Ministry's knowledge."

Susan was a little hesitant. But then she gathered up her courage and said; "Maybe there is someone who can help Harry. Not only with your magical development, but political and pureblood etiquette training as well. Also, alliance with her house would mean we have a major political block on our side, including a lot of the neutral families."

Neville scowled. "Susan! Surely you do not mean.."

"Yes, Neville. She is our best bet right now. Her contacts outside of Britain are invaluable and her father is a vital member of the ICW as well." Susan interrupted.

"I think I know who Susan is talking about here and think it's a great idea. I'm not very sure she will be too willing to help us since she considers Harry here as 'Potter, the Gryffindor Goldilocks'." Ginny said with a giggle.

Now Harry was confused a bit put out. "Who the hell are you all talking about? And I abhor that nickname!" It was hard not to pout.

Susan and Ginny laughed at Harry's expression while Luna's eyes held a lot of mischief. Even Neville smirked.

"She's a member of our non trio study group Harry. We meet and study, practice spells whenever you, Ron or Hermione are not there to help us out. I'll give you a hint. She's a Slytherin."

Harry frowned. He did not know any Slytherins apart from the junior death eaters. His mind drew a blank.

"Just meet us in the Room of Requirement after the last class Harry and I will bring her along. Now, it's time for classes so we should go inside. Thanks for trusting us Harry. We won't let you down." Susan said, very seriously.

Harry smiled at that. "Alright, let's go. I will meet you all and our mystery savior after Potions, which is the last class of the day. Also, thank you for agreeing to help me."

The five students got up and left. So engrossed were they in their conversation, they did not notice a pair of glittering grey eyes following them.


End file.
